Lost
by furufuru-chan
Summary: He lost his control...and it seems like he lost everything.


Hey guys…I've planned about making this story last year…and now, I decided to make it already. It's been bugging me, y'know. So…enjoy!

**Title: Lost**

**Summary: He lost his control…he loses her, and it seems like he lost everything. **

**Author: furufuru-chan**

**Pairing: Lelouch x CC**

It was raining that night. It was cozy and silent in his room. He was sitting on his sofa; thinking about what he did to her…his dear friend, almost his lover…that he has killed her father. He knows he never knew it, but the look on her eyes, her tears, and her voice, everything made him guilty. His heart ached, he couldn't even do anything…but she threw herself to him, seeking for comfort. He fell to the spell, and hugged her closer. They stood in there in the middle of the rain; letting all the sadness fade away, even for a moment.

"Do you regret it?" a cold voice spoke through the room. The witch; who has started everything. "That your friend's father was caught up in all these?"

"Shut-up."

"You were accusing Kirihara being too soft…but it turns out you're the soft one," she murmurs. "What happened to the path of blood?"

"Shut-up…"

"All had lovers and friends, they even left their loved ones just to be your pawn, so don't tell me she's anything different," she hugs Cheese-kun tighter. "It's just a father of hers…" she closed her eyes and opened it again, "Maybe you're falling in love already."

"Shuddap…!"

"What does that mean? One kiss and you fall to pieces then huh?" her voice, getting tenser.

Hearing that, he raged with anger that he turned his head towards her swiftly with his eyes filled with guilt and heat. His teeth gnashed.

She smirks. "You're just a spoiled little boy with a bag fat mouth, with a swollen head."

Without even noticing, he has pinned her on the bed with her wrists beside her head. He looked at her with his angry, fuming, lavender eyes. Despite how angry it looks, her amber ones are unwavering. It bore straight to his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're gonna disappoint me, or will you?" she said. Her voice is cold, unlike Shirley. It was cheerful, it was happy…it was so full of hope. Yet he has killed her father. But no. It is only normal. He has killed thousands of people already. He has used people as his pawns. But why…? Why does he feel so guilty? He already assured that he's ready to walk the path of blood.

_Maybe you're falling in love already._

Her voice rang through his mind. Yes. Maybe that's the reason why. But he mustn't. He's got no time for that. He has set his goal for Nunnaly. He has guaranteed that he will keep straight…and that made him furious. Because how stupid could he get? No…he promised CC he will fulfill her…he will.

His blood boiled. He felt guilty. But it was his fault. It was already too late do anything now. He needs something to pour his anger on, and there's only one thing…

He had a knife; he stabbed her.

She didn't say anything, but a whim.

He stabbed at her again, but this time, on her chest. He needs to make her scream, to satisfy his rage.

She only let out a groan; controlling her scream.

Hearing that, he stabbed her at the same place, he stabbed at continuously. He heard her scream, pleading for him to stop it already. He liked it, he was filling with excitement to hear her more. He's laughing as her blood spluttered on his face, on the floor.

He eventually stopped. He looked at the witch, only to be covered by her own blood. Her chest turned into a dark, dark crimson red. He could see her flesh freshly cut open as blood try to flow out of it. Her eyes were open; it was staring blankly. It shows the agony she just felt a while ago. The yellow blob, it was soaked with red.

His eyes didn't shine. He stood up lazily, his feet like a drunkard. He was spluttered by her blood too. His mind is lost; he was out of control. He still couldn't process the scene clearly.

He went straight to the shower.

Fresh from the bath, he has calmed his brain already. Yet, it was still thinking of Shirley. This entire time, it was her that was on his mind.

He stopped and looked at the green-haired witch, only lying on the mattress with her feet dangling as her blood slowly dripped down to her toes and to the floor with the sound of _tick tick tick…_

Her body was a complete dead figure. It didn't move or anything…a complete plain corpse.

The mattress was soaked with blood too…but it didn't bother him. He was too tired. So he slumped on the sofa, and waited for the next day to come.

**a/n: Well, well, did you like it? Hey, I need your reviews. Chapter 2 is next! Bye-bye!**


End file.
